Tinta Sangre
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Lo que un poco de papel y pigmentos pueden exprimir al corazón más puro de esta era, ¿cuáles serán los sentimientos de Shun al estar inmerso en las penumbras de aquella solitaria casona? El final...
1. Preámbulo negro

¡Saludos, lectores! (Más bien deberías decirles víctimas, ¿no crees?, oigo a lo lejos)

De antemano una disculpa por no actualizar **Cosmos oculto**; mi mermada inspiración estuvo dándole muchísimas vueltas a una nueva idea para escribir sobre Shun (ejem, para, ejem, torturarlo, ejem). Esta historia es para celebrar mi primer año en esta página, y para convertir al bello y tierno Andrómeda en mi colega (¡sí!). Espero les agrade, es una historia corta que, cual debe y como niña que está haciendo su tarea a última hora, no terminé antes de subirla, como lo había pensado. ¿La razón? Bastantes artículos para escribir y revisiones de dos cuentos, además de cierto cansancio / cosmos bajo.

Aprovecho para agradecer a quienes se han asomado a mis historias. Muchas gracias y abrazos a Inat-Ziggy Stardust, SakuraK Li, Fabiola Brambila, Tot12, Liluel Azul, Mary Martin, Saint Lu, a los anónimos. Muchas gracias por aguantarme (¡al fin acertaste!, dice el Fénix) y por seguir mis historias (desvaríos, ja, ja, ja).

Dejo el merecidísimo copyright a Kurumada por sus hermosos personajes, los cuales nos presta para imaginar y entretenernos–entretener.

Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer este primer capítulo. Buen provecho…

**Ficus macrophylla**

**I**

Bajó la mirada y reparó en mí.

Nadie me había abierto la puerta.

Nadie; sólo usted.

Y beso sus manos,

y un "el Señor le devuelva quintuplicados

sus dones"

hace nido en mi garganta

como único lenguaje.

.

.

Ninguno antes

permitió que viera mi rostro roto

en sus pupilas,

mi cabello grasiento, mis harapos.

Causo repugnancia;

un vagabundo posee

la riqueza de un monarca

si lo comparamos con mi persona.

Porque es suya la piedad,

esa especie de simpatía

de quienes tropiezan con él.

.

.

Pero usted me miró.

Y abrió su puerta para que entrara.

Será sólo un momento, lo juro;

cerca del dintel aliviaré las heridas

que puso en mis plantas el mundo.

**Capítulo 1**

**Preámbulo negro**

Ahí está de nuevo, el escozor en la garganta. Lo sé, es el preámbulo. Y no quiero llorar, no otra vez. Si por lo menos mi hermano estuviera cerca, su abrazo me acunaría, sus palabras servirían para sonreír un poco. "No llores, Shun, los hombres no lloran". Pero resulta imposible no hacerlo en este cuarto, en este olvido que algún arquitecto situó más allá de las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

Es la quinta noche en esta semana que Tatsumi me ordena dormir en otro sitio, lejos de la recámara con la ventana grande; los empleados siguen haciendo reparaciones y no quiere que me vean. No sé por qué insiste si no es necesario; me alejo de aquella habitación aun sin que me lo ordene. Además trato de ser tan silencioso como puedo. En los pasillos dejo huellas de silencio, no respiro, llego al refrigerador cuando la cocina está vacía y los platos y vasos en su sitio, si por casualidad tropiezo con algún visitante me vuelvo hacia la pared o inclino la cabeza. Mi presencia no debería serle tan molesta. Pero no es suficiente; no para Tatsumi. Él lo ha dicho: la señorita me tiene aquí por caridad, porque sin la habitación del segundo piso estaría en completo desamparo, vagaría, mi casa sería la ciudad, los pasillos las calles, la noche sobre mis hombros funcionaría como la única manta a la hora de dormir. Esto lo traduje, pues sus palabras fueron otras, menos amables, y las escucho aunque no quiera, el viento apenas arañando al otro lado de la ventana las repite al tiempo de remover el polvo y las telarañas: eres un mantenido, un bueno para nada, tu inutilidad es increíble, caballero –y al pronunciar mi rango lo hace mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa demasiado abierta, una mueca de máscara–, si la piedad de mi Señora no fuera tan grande ahora mismo estarías durmiendo en un callejón, o muerto, deberías ser más agradecido.

Ahí están, de nuevo. Sin una manta tibia, con la noche estremeciendo a lengüetazos el cristal, siento cómo perforan mi rostro. Las lágrimas, ¿cómo siendo agua y sal se entierran tanto? No entiendo. Si Ikki… pero no va a venir. Él está lejos, en no sé qué rincón, y no escucha estos sollozos lanzados al hueco de mis brazos.

Ni mi hermano ni los otros vendrán. Y los extraño, en verdad quisiera verlos, no puedo acostumbrarme a la penumbra escurriendo desde el techo, al eco en los pasillos y en el enorme recibidor. No es tanto, después del fondo del océano, del desierto de hielo en Asgard, de mi casi muerte luego de vencer a Afrodita de Piscis, de ser piedra y enfrentarme a mi hermano, unas cuantas gotas de soledad y penumbras no significan nada.

Pero extraño las risas de Seiya, sus travesuras, lo gracioso que resulta rebautizar nuestros títulos: pato, burro, lagartija, pollo asado –ese es mi hermano–. Extraño a Ikki. Aunque esté ahí nada más, en el dintel de la puerta, en silencio. Pero cerca.

Unos pasos se oyen sobre las baldosas. Hey, oye, escucho. Es Tatsumi, se dirige a mí como lo hace siempre, como si ignorara mi nombre. No sé por qué pero intento cubrirme con la oscuridad de la pared. Podría golpearlo con la Tormenta Nebular sin problemas, en cambio salgo luego de limpiarme el rostro, me oigo decir ¿sí, señor, necesita algo? Este cuarto, responden, la bodega no fue suficiente para guardar las herramientas. Pero… sí. Esa es mi voz. Mi cuerpo inclina la frente, se dirige al jardín, a la reja principal, a la calle. Mis ojos aún guardan, pese a todo, la imagen negra del mayordomo, su sonrisa chueca de cuando dijo que necesitaba un sitio para guardar herramientas. Herramientas. Mi garganta se quedó con la duda, ¿dónde puedo acomodarme por esta noche?, preferí irme, salir a caminar siendo casi las once y media de la noche. Y Tatsumi acostumbra echar llave al portón de la entrada. Oculto mi llanto, no sé a dónde ir.

**/ – / – / – /**

La calle parece un lago de oscuridad debajo de la luna negra. Shun es sólo una sombra más espesa, como la que dejan caer los árboles en el asfalto, cada vez menos numerosos camino de la costa. El muchacho suma pasos sin pensar, casi sin darse cuenta, hasta que desemboca en un muelle vacío a esa hora, en una fila de pequeños botes atados, depositarios de la respiración de las aguas. El mar.

Allá está el departamento de Seiya, murmura, sonríe. Espero que no considere una impertinencia despertarlo, pasan de las doce, agrega al tiempo de sostener el pasamanos y empezar a subir peldaños. La escalera, el pasillo, permanecen tan oscuros como la calle que lo trajo, pese a que otras ocasiones, reunido con sus tres amigos, los ha visto rivalizar con un diamante bajo la caricia de la luna. Ha de ser por la época.

El caballero de Andrómeda se detiene delante de la primera puerta, levanta la mano y duda. ¿No estará interrumpiendo a su amigo, no será una grosería levantarlo nada más porque de pronto se siente solo, porque Tatsumi le ordenó ceder aquel cuartito a un montón de herramientas? Seiya no tiene por qué enterarse, lo mortificaría, se le ocurre, sonríe, nada más verlo le hará bien. Le dirá que no puede dormir, que podrían ver una película u hojear revistas, ese libro que Shiryu dejó olvidado antes de volver a los Cinco Picos. Llama, al fin, y espera. Ninguna respuesta. Vuelve a golpear la puerta, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. De nuevo deja pasar unos instantes. No fue buena idea, piensa, menea la cabeza, el malestar en la garganta vuelve a crecer. Seguro está con Minho, con los niños, susurra mientras va a sentarse en el último peldaño. De pronto voltea, alarga la mirada, pero la puerta sigue en la misma posición. Ningún paso se escucha en esta media noche, excepto el suyo.

–Ikki…

El nombre de su hermano mayor designa no a una persona, sino un lugar tibio donde vive alguien que se alegra nada más verlo. Un rincón amarillo, de chimenea encendida y risas, tan lejano de la escalera del edificio donde vive Seiya, de su rostro de niño triste apoyado en sus rodillas, en sus brazos cruzados, tan remoto que parece no existir sino en mapas de países imaginarios.

–Ikki…

Una puerta se abre entre el chirriar de los goznes. No es la del departamento del Pegaso; es la de su llanto. Shun se limpia las mejillas con el dorso de la mano derecha, aspira hondo y suelta el aire. Aunque no quiera la tristeza siembra de intermitencias su respiración. Su hermano está en quién sabe dónde. Seiya no durmió en su departamento. Hyoga en Siberia, colmando de flores el hielo bajo el cual reposa su madre. Shiryu bebe té en la cabaña del viejo maestro, en compañía de Shunrei. ¿Y él? Se abraza aún más, arruga la frente, aguanta sollozos no importándole que nadie lo escuche, se frota la piel. De nada sirve; el frío lo golpea pese a que el aire lleva en sí la calidez del verano.

**/ – / – / – /**

No hay nadie porque nadie me espera. Porque a nadie le es necesaria mi presencia, ¿quién iba a querer cerca a un inútil como yo, a un cobarde? Ikki, Seiya… No, no sirve de nada llamarlos. ¿Y si…? Apuesto a que nadie lloraría, ninguno se extrañaría al no verme. Y en aquel cuarto más allá de las habitaciones de la servidumbre, lejos de la suntuosidad de la mansión, me encontrarían días después, o semanas. Tatsumi ordenaría un entierro simple y pronto sin disimular su asco, mi cuerpo hinchado y tieso merecería sólo un sepulcro de madera y tierra removida en un rincón del patio… De morir ninguno se daría cuenta. No valgo nada, no sé por qué sigo vivo, por qué no morí en Andrómeda, al terminar el primer entrenamiento.

Tal vez sea mejor regresar, tocar el timbre. Pero sólo con imaginarme el gesto ceñudo de Tatsumi me dan ganas de dormir aquí, recargado en el muro. Eso es, la escalera está bien, debe ser más cómoda que el cuarto de las herramientas.

Recuerdo la primera noche que pasé ahí. No fue como cuando volví después de aquella tormenta y Tatsumi debió aguantar el que entrara empapado por la puerta principal. Entonces no hubo una señorita Saori mostrándome su hospitalidad delante de sus invitados. Sólo estuvo el mayordomo, la lluvia de otro día.

Pasó entonces, pasa siempre. Su sombra demasiado alta, sus órdenes roncas guiándome hasta ese cuarto sin cortinas, de pintura descarapelada. Y no sé por qué sigo obedeciéndolo. ¿Por no causar molestias? Sí, porque prefiero acomodarme en un rincón del que nadie me corra. El último del pasillo, el último del jardín. El último.

**/ – / – / – /**

La noche está alta cuando Shun entra en la casa. Se entretuvo con Seiya y los niños y no se dio cuenta del correr de las manecillas. Su ropa sigue húmeda, el agua dibuja hilos iridiscentes a lo largo de sus brazos. Y es que la tormenta no para, ha inundado la ciudad en pocos minutos. Parece que no dejará de llover nunca.

–Ensucias el mármol –le dicen, clavándolo en mitad del amplio recibidor. El eco multiplica ese reclamo, su brusquedad.

Shun desvía la mirada, entrelaza las manos, no sabe qué hacer con ellas, no sabe dónde meterse para que la vergüenza asomada a sus mejillas sea sólo suya.

–Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir–, responde. Una reverencia antes de seguir hasta su habitación.

–¿Eres estúpido o te haces? Vas a manchar de barro la alfombra y la escalera, mejor retírate al cuarto del jardín.

Shun desanda, pisa sobre sus propias huellas. Un vistazo hacia la derecha, por encima del hombro. Tatsumi le regala una media sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta y subir.

¿Qué hacer? De momento el hermano menor de Ikki se detiene ante la inmensa puerta. Duda que exista un sitio en el cual acomodar su cuerpo, tampoco sabe si es correcto liberar una bocanada de aire más, si debe seguir caminando para salir al patio e ir a donde le ordenó el mayordomo; otros fragmentos de mármol podrían mancharse.

Ya sin el lastre de la mirada de Tatsumi, Shun regresa a la entrada, gira el picaporte y sale a la noche sucediendo en otro plano, por encima de los árboles y de la fuente.

La noche, la plata de las estrellas, derramada en la seda negra del cielo, son algo ajeno para el muchacho; no puede tocarlas, no existen. En cambio es palpable su llanto, esas gotas que de vez en vez le queman las pupilas. No puede alegrarse de haber estado a solas frente al servidor del señor Kido y de su nieta: su voz rasposa y de volumen alto lo hizo sentirse como en medio de una multitud de invitados, entre el plato fuerte y el postre de una cena de gala. La totalidad de los ojos puestos en él, en las huellas pardas del piso. En cada oído la última frase de Tatsumi: mejor retírate al cuarto del jardín.

**/ – / – / – /**

Ese día sigue pasando, aunque el calendario señale no un miércoles sino un lunes, un domingo. Escucho la orden como si constituyera el idioma del viento y del tráfico en la calle, como si no fueran posibles otras palabras. Mejor retírate al cuarto del jardín. Obedezco por la mañana, después de dar más de veinte vueltas a la casa y bañarme, por la tarde, luego de caminar, de ver la línea turquesa de la costa, al anochecer, el plato y la taza de la cena secos y dentro del anaquel correspondiente.

Y no debería hacerlo, lo sé. En ocasiones Tatsumi no aparece hasta la mañana siguiente. En esos lapsos de ausencia podría subir, sentarme ante el ventanal y mirar la fotografía donde Ikki me protege con un abrazo. Pero el mayordomo siempre está ahí; podría recibir un regaño suyo aun habiendo subido en su ausencia.

**/ – / – / – /**

De pronto un ruido se posa en el barandal y empieza a subir la escalera, cimbra el muro entre el silencio que los sollozos de Shun hacen más evidente. El caballero aguanta un suspiro, desliza la mano izquierda a lo largo de la pared, se pone de pie con cuidado. Aguza el oído. Ahí está otra vez. Se parece al sonido que haría una lija mientras suaviza los bordes de la madera, pero más leve, como si el trabajo de carpintería se ejerciera en un mundo paralelo.

–Muéstrate–, se escucha ordenar el caballero de Andrómeda, susurro que confunde con algo cercano a un grito, con una pronunciación clara y en voz alta.

Nada. El hermano menor de Ikki eleva su cosmos, cierra las manos en un puño, se concentra. Pero no se le revela amenaza alguna. Es sólo su imaginación, su tristeza jugándole una broma pesada. Seguro, porque el cosmos de mi oponente habría respondido al mío, se dice, vuelve a sentarse en ese último escalón y entrelaza los dedos. Trata de no pensar más; el insomnio podría terminar pintándole ojeras.

El ruido sube de intensidad cuando la mansión se asienta otra vez en su mente. Lo están vigilando, están jugando con sus nervios para después atacarlo por la espalda. Shun se yergue, la vista en los primeros peldaños, el cosmos alto. Quién queda, vencimos ya a Poseidón, a los caballeros negros, a los guerreros de Asgard, susurra mientras intenta ponerle nombre a la nueva amenaza.

Un silencio fresco vuelve a responderle. Ahora Shun permanece parado, los hombros contra la pared. A lo mejor es Seiya, se dice, algo parecido a la esperanza alumbra el horizonte de agua, pero la broma ya duró demasiado para su gusto.

–Deja de jugar.

Nada. Decide bajar al muelle. Lento, casi deslizándose, regresa al primer peldaño y alarga la mirada.

–¿Seiya?

Al principio le responde la noche vacía de voces, la que atesora el rumor del mar y el aleteo de las gaviotas. El recuerdo de Tatsumi. Luego la piel del caballero se llena de escalofríos cuando un trozo negro, alargado, se recorta contra el horizonte y se acerca como si estuviera aprendiendo a caminar.

–Por favor, Seiya, no es gracioso.

Shun no puede evitarlo. Y como antes llorara, ahora cierra los ojos, se protege el rostro y cae en cuclillas luego de gritar.

…**Continúa…**

–**¡¿Pero qué le hiciste a mi hermano?!–, reclama el Fénix. La autora mira hacia ambos lados, hacia atrás. No existe vía de escape.**

–**Es que… ¿No quieres que Shun sea un poeta maldito?**

**Infinidad de signos de interrogación forman una aureola sobre la cabeza de Ikki. La autora sonríe.**

–**No sé qué es eso, pero no se escucha nada bien…**

**Es un halago, susurra la autora, se supone que son artistas geniales e incomprendidos, atormentados, escritores que revolucionaron la literatura; yo quisiera ser una de ellos, una escritora maldita en vez de una maldita escritora. El Fénix menea la cabeza, incrédulo. Te estaré vigilando, amenaza; ella se encoge de hombros y piensa en el tercer capítulo; debe tenerlo pronto.**


	2. Para desahogarse

Saludos de fin de semana, lectores / víctimas

Espero que estén disfrutando de las fiestas de fin de año, y que el 2013 les traiga mucha inspiración, sueños cumplidos y salud. Dejo a su consideración este segundo capítulo del fic regalo-de-mí-para-mí por cumplir un año en esta linda página, a la cual soy ya adicta.

**Tot12**: sí, poeta maldito, se supone que eran artistas incomprendidos, mal portados (creo que lo correcto sería decir no adaptados a su entorno) y melancólicos, no sé si a Edgar Allan Poe se le pueda considerar uno, pero está por ejemplo Arthur Rimbaud, Charles Baudelaire, Paul Verlaine… Espero te agrade este segundo capítulo.

**SakuraK Li**: Muchas gracias por comentar. Pobre Shun, la tristeza no es buena consejera para este tierno caballero. Y aunada a la soledad y a sentirse que en ningún lado cabe… No es que sea débil, sólo está deprimido. Y en este capítulo sufrirá y sufrirá y sufrirá (me sentí el lobo feroz "soplaré y soplaré y soplaré, jajaja).

**Carito357**: ¡Gracias por comentar! Por ahí anda el asunto, pero no diré nada. Ikki está muy lejos y dulce Shun está triste, perdido, casi desamparado… Verás lo que le espera en esta nueva entrega.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Muchísimas gracias por leer (mi propia malvadez me asusta, ya verás por qué en este nuevo capítulo). ¿El que lo asustó? Muajajajaj… aún no diré nada, pero no hay que esperar mucho, si mis exactos cálculos no me fallan, serán otros dos capítulos y ya.

**Alyshaluz**: La tristeza es mala consejera, y aumenta lo indefenso del dulce angelito alias dueño de mis quincenas. Espero te agrade esta segunda entrega. ¿Quién llegó a asustarlo? Aún no lo diré, pero será corta la espera. Y sí, dale oportunidad a Baudelaire, ahora estoy leyendo, para efectos de esta historia, lo que escribió sobre Edgar Allan Poe, no sé, quizá pueda ayudarme.

Ahora sí, después del copyright a Kurumada por su dulce personaje, que nada más nos presta para imaginar, ya pueden pasar a leer. Buen provecho… Si les gusta lo amargo.

**Ficus macrophylla**

**II**

Me observa.

La tristeza pelea por deformar su rostro.

Presiento en él la piedad

que se da en ofrenda a todos los desdichados

–a veces por convicción,

a veces para comprar la llave del Paraíso.

De tal virtud está hecha su alma.

.

.

Para él

soy ese que limpia el lodo de sus mejillas

con un pañuelo nuevo –regalo suyo–,

ese que acomoda sus ropas

intentando disimular el más reciente remiendo.

.

.

Y pregunta a su dios, adivino,

por qué nadie tuvo compasión

de la existencia de este desposeído,

qué enorme mano sembró de tumbas

sus senderos, de pena.

.

.

Y llora, no puede evitar llorar.

Y yo sonrío

con la sonrisa de la hiena.

**Capítulo 2**

**Para desahogarse**

–No era nada, no fue nada, estuve solo afuera del departamento de Seiya. Esto lo traje conmigo de la mansión, lo encontré junto a la reja.

Shun repite cada palabra remarcando el "no", el "nada", para cambiar la procedencia de ese objeto fino y alargado que guarda en el bolsillo derecho. Camina, se observa el dedo índice, manchado de tinta oscura, como el blanco de su pantalón. No se trata de tinta azul o negra; sus pigmentos guardan el color de las fotografías viejas.

Aun sin quererlo saca ese objeto. Es una pluma de metal negro, y justo a la mitad tiene un cintillo dorado. Parece costosa, demasiado, más que las que la señorita Saori usaba para firmar documentos cuando Shun regresó de su entrenamiento y le entregó su armadura, antes del torneo.

–Es de ella–, decide al fin. No quiere volver a pensar en la sombra de anoche.

El caballero avanza por la avenida, al fin se acerca a la reja. El vigilante levanta la mano al reconocerlo, asiente, lo saluda con una sonrisa. Shun se sonroja un poco, piensa en su aspecto desaliñado, en su salida por la noche y su regreso a la mañana siguiente; seguro el hombre de la caseta creerá que fue a divertirse a algún bar y ahora vuelve con el cerebro inundado de ron, de whisky. El caballero decide darle como única explicación una mano en alto, saludo silencioso que se prolonga sólo mientras se acerca al pasillo que conduce a la entrada de la mansión.

Andrómeda sigue caminando, luego observa el recibidor, amplio e iluminado a las ocho de la mañana. Casi sonríe; así, bajo el amarillo del sol, inundada de turquesa y de las sombras provenientes de la arboleda, la mansión no parece tan triste y amenazadora como durante la noche. Podría quedarse ahí siempre, solo, imaginando a Hyoga en una de las últimas habitaciones, a su hermano en el gimnasio mientras él corre en el patio, a Shiryu en la biblioteca del señor Kido y a Seiya paseando al interior del bosque, en su andar el ritmo lento de los pasos de la señorita. Sí; podría quedarse solo mucho tiempo más. Solo y al mismo tiempo acompañado de sus amigos.

¿Y Tatsumi? La claridad del día le ofrece una esperanza: el mayordomo de los Kido terminará aceptándolo. Shun acaba sonriendo como no lo hizo allá afuera, la mansión ante su vista. Sí, todo irá bien.

De pronto una especie de relámpago lo obliga a volver el rostro hacia la izquierda. Es una bofetada. El caballero alcanza a levantar el brazo para detener la que viene.

–¿Dónde estabas, imbécil?

Shun deja de escuchar los insultos del mayordomo. Se lleva la mano a la mejilla derecha, siente la sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo–, dice, interrumpiendo algo acerca de una llamada de larga distancia desde Grecia, de un regaño por no saber responder a dónde fue el único habitante de la mansión.

–No voy a permitir que me golpees de nuevo, Tatsumi, ya no soy un niño del que puedas abusar nada más por gusto…

–Eres un arrimado aquí, no tienes ningún derecho y yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana–, grita el calvo, provocando que el caballero de bronce apriete los puños y salga al patio para calmarse. Si su estadía en ese lugar se prolonga indefinidamente lo mejor será llenarla de tranquilidad. Así los días no se harán tan pesados, tan semejantes a un lapso de cincuenta horas en vez de veinticuatro.

**/ – / – / – /**

Este es el sitio, pero Shun no lo sabe. Quiso tan sólo buscar una habitación alejada de la casa, del eterno sirviente de la señorita y su abuelo muerto al año de enviarlos a entrenar. El muchacho jala aire y lo retiene unos segundos antes de soltarlo con lentitud, se mesa los cabellos. Sentado en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared, piensa en la crueldad del Tatsumi anterior a su viaje a la Isla de Andrómeda. Es la misma, murmura, la diferencia es que nosotros no podíamos defendernos. Parecía un gigante, un ogro.

Recorre el cuarto con la vista. Es amplio, pero varias cajas de cartón lo hacen pequeño, casi una tortura para un claustrofóbico. Un recuerdo llega a la mente del caballero de bronce. Es algo que pasó días antes de sacar el papel con el nombre de la Isla de la Reina Muerte en el sorteo. Hasta entonces los entrenamientos se trataban de saltar la cuerda y correr, de abdominales, sentadillas y algo de pesas. Pero ahora debía golpear a uno de sus amigos. A Shiryu. No puedo, no puedo pegarle, dijo, repitió cuando le ordenaron subir a esa plataforma elevada, rodeada por cuerdas. ¿Ah, no? Entonces vas a acompañarme, ¡vamos, bueno para nada!, le ordenó el mayordomo, jalándole un brazo, la playera. Ikki, cerca como siempre, llegó para ayudarlo. Tatsumi llamó a dos de los empleados para que encerraran al mayor de los hermanos mientras él se encargaba de Shun.

Tarde o temprano deberás hacerlo, no siempre podrás negarte, si no te defiendes morirás, casi enumeraba sus frases el mayordomo al tiempo de arrastrar al pequeño hasta uno de los cuartos de mantenimiento, de aprisionarle ambas manos con una de las suyas, de atar sus muñecas con el nudo corredizo de una soga. El futuro caballero de Andrómeda lloraba, suplicaba por su hermano. Por favor, señor, que no le hagan nada a Ikki, perdónelo, él no se portó mal, dijo sin que el mayordomo diera muestras de escucharlo. Señor, repitió Shun; Tatsumi ni siquiera respondió, se limitó a aventar el otro extremo de la soga por encima de la viga, a atarla a una columna cercana, dejando al niño casi colgado de los brazos.

–Estarás castigado aquí hasta mañana–, sentenció el mayor ante las lágrimas silenciosas de Shun. –Y no llores si no quieres que te vaya peor, mocoso–, agregó quitándose el cinturón y amenazando a su víctima con la hebilla. El futuro caballero de bronce apretó los ojos.

Tatsumi salió sin descargar ni un golpe y Shun rogó a sus padres muertos para que le ablandaran el alma y lo liberara antes; empezaban a dolerle los hombros y los brazos, las fibrillas de la soga se le enterraban en las muñecas, además no podía aguantar mucho tiempo parado de puntitas. El mayordomo no regresó; en cambio las horas se le hicieron eternas y la mañana se asomó a la ventila para encontrarlo con un persistente hormigueo en las manos, con el rostro sucio y ojeroso y el pantalón húmedo de orina, todavía sollozando.

¿Por qué esa imagen aquí?, se pregunta el caballero de Andrómeda, frotándose las muñecas sin notarlo. Porque cada habitación desprovista del mármol en los pisos y del terciopelo frente a la ventana es el cuarto de los castigos. No importa si está en el patio, al final del corredor en la planta baja o en la parte de atrás, esas habitaciones son la misma. Y todas guardan los mismos gritos, los mismos golpes, idénticas lágrimas.

**/ – / – / – /**

Después Ikki llegó a desatar la cuerda de la columna. Me derrumbé sobre el polvo de la habitación. Los hombros más que adoloridos y en las muñecas un par de marcas que empezaban a ser violetas. Me volví, no quería ver su rostro preocupado, sucio de llanto, como el mío. Lo habría ofendido, quizá. También sentí vergüenza por mi pantalón, y me entristeció no poder corresponder a su abrazo gracias al dolor, resultado de la posición que la soga me obligó a mantener desde el mediodía anterior.

Vamos, Shun, creí escuchar debajo de algo con el tono agudo de una burla: debería ir al baño antes, ¿no crees?, ¡qué pena!, mira que mearse encima, ¡já! Yo apreté las piernas, mi hermano los puños. Vamos, repitió al deshacer el nudo en torno a mis manos, ¿puedes levantarte? Busqué mi voz; nada, sólo lamentos, sólo lágrimas contenidas. Negué en silencio, los ojos cerrados mientras sentía cómo Ikki me alzaba en brazos. Perdóname, le dije cuando al fin logré hablar, en el pasillo, mi rostro metido en el hueco de mi hombro, siempre te doy problemas. No es tu culpa, respondió, y yo quise morirme en ese momento. La burla del mayordomo, sus risas antes de que mi hermano me liberara, serían el preámbulo para las de Jabu quien, seguro, pediría me revisaran el pañal justo antes de la comida o por la noche, luego de cenar.

**/ – / – / – /**

Shun abre una de las cajas más pequeñas para dejar de pensar en la bofetada del mayordomo. Tiene fotografías con defectos de enfoque o de impresión. El muchacho sonríe ante la imagen de una niña pequeña sentada en las piernas de su abuelo, ante la de un grupo de niños que detuvieron el partido de fútbol para posar delante de una cámara.

–Recuerdo eso–, susurra, frente a sus ojos se desarrollan las acciones: sus pases fallidos, la molestia porque sin él Ikki se niega a jugar, los empujones al final porque el más pequeño de los huérfanos les regaló una derrota…

La sonrisa de Shun cambia de significado; se dirige de la nostalgia a la comprobación de que en su niñez no hay momentos libres de lágrimas. Juegos, comidas, su hermano, el entrenamiento, sus amigos… Siempre el nido de llanto a media garganta.

Las dos últimas fotografías convierten su sangre en hilos de magma. Están atoradas al fondo de la caja y el caballero debe forzarlas un poco nada más, con cuidado para no romperlas. Tan pronto las ve se arrepiente de haber cedido a su curiosidad.

En los gruesos rectángulos de papel distingue el cuarto en el que se encuentra, la pintura azul índigo menos descascarada, las vigas, las tarimas de madera y las cajas. Pero eso no es lo que le llama la atención, sino el cuerpo que aparece en ambas, una lágrima de penumbras cabeza abajo en una, en la siguiente una madeja de heridas.

–Es…

Shun hace una pequeña pelota blanca con las fotografías, las arroja al suelo para después recogerlas y alisarlas. Aún son las mismas imágenes, de contornos un poco difuminados, como los de las demás. Andrómeda golpea la pared con el puño. No, no puede ser, ¿cuándo demonios sucedió esto? Cierra los ojos con fuerza, se asoma una vez más al pedazo de tiempo que la cámara aprisionó en dos espacios de celulosa y sales de plata. Y como en la entrada del departamento de Seiya, vuelve a llorar.

–…Ikki.

Las deja a un lado, no quiere verlas de nuevo. Pero es imposible; esas imágenes se han grabado al interior de su mente, y ahora aunque lo desee no abandonarán sus recuerdos. Se trata de dos momentos diferentes del mismo suceso: Ikki colgando de una viga, mucho más alto que él cuando la rutina de entrenamientos cambió, con las manos atadas por la espalda y un nudo corredizo aprisionando sus tobillos, Ikki inconsciente, los labios entreabiertos, un hilo de saliva seca y las mejillas pálidas debajo de los innumerables moretones y arañazos, los párpados hinchados, Ikki torturado como Hyoga en el cuarto oscuro, como Seiya y Jabu durante los juegos de la señorita de la casa. Eso en la primera; en la segunda fotografía Ikki permanece inconsciente, vuelto de espaldas, ahora en el suelo. Shun distingue la huella de los golpes de Tatsumi debajo de la playera rota de su hermano, marcas color escarlata que se le clavan en la piel como se le clavaron entonces a Ikki, a solas con el mayordomo.

**/ – / – / – /**

Pero eras tú, hermano. ¿Cuándo fue que…? No es necesario preguntarme quién, nada más una persona en la mansión es capaz de hacer algo semejante: la sombra enorme, el mayordomo de eterno negro. ¿Por qué, Ikki? ¿Por qué tuviste que estar a su merced? Seguro pasó después de irnos.

Recuerdo que me despediste, que yo forcejeaba para liberarme del agarre de aquellos dos hombres, rogándote que no me dejaras, que no me abandonaras. Y fui yo quien te dejó. Lo siento muchísimo, perdóname, ¿podrás hacerlo? Ahora me hubiera gustado cumplir con lo que el destino escribió para mí en ese trozo de papel sacado al azar. Yo a la Isla de la Reina Muerte; Ikki, si no te hubieras ofrecido a ir en mi lugar, si no le hubieras arrebatado esa tira blanca a Tatsumi, si no lo hubieras retado con los ojos delante de los otros niños, tal vez… No, seguramente nadie te habría golpeado de esta manera. Y es mi culpa.

Si por lo menos te hubiera acompañado. Lo sé; mi presencia no habría sido de gran ayuda, pero… Ahora es tarde, muchos años tarde. Y nada más puedo ver la fotografía y pedirte perdón por dejarte solo.

No, no nada más. Tatsumi va a pagarlo. Él, él, no lo comprendo, ¿por qué? Su corazón es una roca, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, pero eso no alcanza para explicarlo. En cuanto a mí, Ikki, yo te causaba problemas y tú venías a ayudarme siempre; y a cambio de eso te abandoné, y entonces no hubo nadie que te defendiera, nadie que llegara a abrazarte y preguntarte si podías caminar.

**/ – / – / – /**

Se frena, respira. La violencia no es la respuesta, dice, aunque las imágenes de un Ikki inconsciente luego de la golpiza le aconsejan hundir al verdugo en el vórtice de su verdadero poder, oculto por letal, en consideración a la vida de los otros.

–No.

La violencia de su cosmos se concentra en sus puños, que acometen de nuevo la pared, en sus ojos, cuyas lágrimas de rabia le abren las mejillas a la manera de una daga, de un cortapapeles.

–Responder con violencia a la violencia…

Sigue sonando tentador, maldito sea ese mayordomo.

–Para desahogarse, fueron esas las exactas palabras de aquella sombra.

El caballero se palpa el bolsillo con la mano derecha mientras seca lágrimas nuevas con el dorso de la izquierda. Después de todo, si tuviera que vengarse de los causantes del sufrimiento de su hermano acabaría suicidándose sin remedio.

Ya con el pulso calmo, Shun toma la segunda fotografía y le da vuelta. Te ayudará, es bueno para desahogarte, escribe con esto, escucha, es lo que susurraron cerca de su hombro por la noche, cuando buscó sin suerte al caballero de Pegaso.

–Tal vez tenga razón–, intenta sonreír, empuña la pluma que, decidió, es de Saori.

Y escribe un "Lo siento, hermano, perdóname por favor" de letras firmes y grandes, resumen de la larga disculpa que el dolor despliega en sus pensamientos:

.

"_No sé si algún día me gane tu perdón, Ikki. Siento ser un lastre, siento que hayas tenido que ayudarme siempre, siento causarte problemas un día sí y otro también. Eso lo sabes ya._

_Pero ahora siento, además de que tuvieras que soportar el castigo que me muestran estas odiosas fotografías, el hecho de no saberlo hasta ahora. Las heridas de cada combate, las del odio que cundió tu alma cuando regresaste convertido en el Fénix, ocultaron las que Tatsumi dejó sobre tu piel ese día, cuando los demás habíamos partido a nuestros lugares de entrenamiento. Lo lamento mucho, debí verlas antes, sin necesidad de que tu propio verdugo me las mostrara._

_Son también mi culpa. Y aunque se trate de palabras con años de distancia, vacías o inútiles, si así quieres nombrarlas, pues ya nada pueden resolver, repito que me perdones, que me hubiera gustado recibir ese castigo tan salvaje en tu lugar, si es que ello sirve para aligerar el peso que llevas al hombro, peso enorme del cual soy responsable"._

.

Sin embargo ahí sigue, como una palpitación. El deseo de vengar violencia con violencia. Para contrarrestarlo se clava la pluma en la palma. Y sin querer, nada más al pensarlo, forma sobre su piel un enunciado de letras pequeñas, partido en cinco, hecho con pigmentos, sangre, lágrimas y rencor:

_Púdrete, asno viejo,_

_deja de inundar el aire_

_con tu mierda._

_Nadie va a ponerte flores,_

_ninguno te llorará._

Asustado, aprieta la mano en un puño y observa la viga en la que Tatsumi colgó a Ikki. Parpadea, regresa los ojos a su palma, ahora extendida. Intenta releer las cinco líneas sin suerte; un aleteo continuo en la ventila lo interrumpe. Voltea: es una mariposa nocturna rebotando contra el vidrio, fuera de su horario natural. Quizá creyó que aquí aún no amanecía, se dice, sin hacerle demasiado caso. Relee, piensa: ¿cuándo aprendió a escribir así? Un nuevo rumor en el cristal siembra otra vez las alas negras de la mariposa en su mente.

.

…**Continúa…**

**La autora siente una mirada de plomo a sus espaldas. No quiere voltear, intuye quién es pero no quiere ver sus ojos, la cicatriz entre sus cejas. Sabe que se pasó de mala... Y con eso peligra su salud.**


	3. Experimentando

Saludos en este primer fin de semana del año en el cual nos fueron implantados los recuerdos de antes del fin del mundo… Ah, no, ¿verdad? (Ikki ya se está riendo y Shuncito me ve con cara de preocupación). Espero se encuentren muy bien, lectores / víctimas, y que los reyes les traigan lo que pidieron. Dejo aquí esta actualización de la historia de Shun-poeta maldito, espero les guste.

**Tot12**: Gracias por seguir mis desvaríos y los de Shuncito (está lindo su poema, también me gustó, sacando su coraje). Aquí se pondrá menos suave el asunto con el despreciable menordomo, ya verás. Un capítulo más y termina esto.

**Alhyshaluz**: Verás en este capítulo a un niño bueno no tan bueno (o eso espero, darle lo que se merece al menordomo, a quien le tengo un buen susto). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar.

**SakuraK Li**: No sé si decir gracias o correr, je, je… Diré gracias por leer y comentar y luego corro a esconderme (detrás de Shuncito, of course). Aquí habrá un buen susto para el menordomo y mucho Shuncito sentadito en un escritorio, aplicado a su tarea de ser mi colega, wiiiii, eso se escucha tan bien. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Sí, yo también pido la cabeza del menordomo después de todo lo que le hizo a Shuncito y a Ikki… ¡Tomarle fotografías al Fénix, dejarlos colgados, burlarse de Shun! Pobres hermanitos, sospecho que son los preferidos del Tatsumi para torturar, no sé por qué. Espero te guste este capítulo, y que disfrutes a Shuncito escribiendo y la venganza contra el menordomo, gracias por leer y comentar.

**Carito357**: Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando esta historia. Ese ¡chan chan chan! (que yo convertiría en un ¡chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaannnn!), no sé, como que suena muy amenazador junto al nombre del adorable nii-san de Shun. A ver a quién convenzo para que me defienda de su furia. El menordomo tendrá su merecido, espero no haberme quedado corta.

A quienes se asomen por este rincón, espero disfruten este tercer capítulo de **Tinta / Sangre**, y una disculpa, la musa parece haber puesto una casa de campaña casi permanente en esta historia, negándose a trabajar en los otros fics (creo que debería aplicarle la reforma laboral, ja, ja, ja).

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, los que nos presta para inspirarnos y torturar, ejem, escribir. Ahora sí, adelante, ya pueden pasar a leer, uno más y termino.

**Ficus macrophylla**

**III**

El parásito se aferra al otro.

Bebe. Muerde. Tritura.

Soy yo aquel.

Y no me conformo

con esa única savia:

hurto su aliento,

me apropio su corteza.

.

.

Y el organismo antes sano

pregunta

por ese más infeliz que el mendigo,

por el hato de lloros y fango,

por aquellas sus manos serviles

que tanto se habían humillado.

.

.

Y cual si fuera respuesta,

la nada exuda silencio,

y borra en sus ojos la vida,

y arropa su piel con veneno.

**Capítulo 3**

**Experimentando**

El hospital de noche está lleno de sombras, de vueltas en los corredores y voces que corresponderían más a un castillo como los que ilustran los libros para niños. El hospital, ¿por qué está aquí? No sabe por qué dijo "Sí, de acuerdo, yo lo cuido en la noche", ni quién se lo pidió. Había demasiada actividad en la mansión y nadie podía venir a sentarse doce horas junto a una cama de mantas azules y blancas, al lado de una ventana por la que atraviesan fantasmas que arrastran sueros y ordenan tener listo el historial clínico de la cama cincuenta y tres.

Las mantas ondulan siguiendo el movimiento del cuerpo al que cubren, una enfermera cruza delante de la puerta. Shun, todavía adormecido por el sopor de las tres cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, se acomoda en la silla antes de frotarse las manos una vez más.

–¿Está bien?

El mayordomo se queja en sueños y el muchacho aprieta un puño, recordando las fotografías de Ikki. ¿Por qué acepté cuidarlo?, vuelve a repetirse. Nadie podía hacerlo hoy; a veces le molesta ese espíritu de sacrificio suyo.

Shun piensa de nuevo en el accidente, como viene haciéndolo desde que una de las mucamas contestó el teléfono, desde que puso un pie dentro del edificio blanco, cundido de andares presurosos y nombres genéricos, de principios activos, llantos y miradas a relojes de pared y de pulsera.

Fue muy raro, el accidente. La joven recibió la llamada desde este hospital. Y luego de colgar la bocina le dijo a Shun algo acerca de una ambulancia, de un auto fuera de control, de un animal de campo casi en el centro de la ciudad. Y Shun vino. A firmar papeles, a escuchar diagnósticos sin comprender ni media sílaba, a decir sí con la cabeza mientras la mariposa nocturna seguía aleteando, ahora transparente, muy cerca de su oído. Eso fue hace tres días. Y ahora debe vigilar el reposo del mayordomo.

**/ – / – / – /**

No tengo por qué sentirme culpable. Y sin embargo es así. Recuerdo su cabeza calva llena de moretones, de golpes, algún vidrio del parabrisas que se rompió con el impacto. Y mi sonrisa cuando el médico dijo que no era de gravedad, pero debía permanecer en observación los próximos días, una semana o dos, tal vez, por si acaso surgía un imprevisto: una hemorragia interna, una contusión, una fractura.

Sonreí no tanto por el diagnóstico, sino por el accidente mismo. Fue imposible evitarlo. Era un castigo que los dioses cernieron sobre aquella sombra que tan amenazadora y grande me parecía cuando era un niño. Seguro de eso se trataba, de dar a cada quien su merecido, aunque para Tatsumi todavía no era suficiente. Por mi hermano, por la infinidad de castigos infligidos porque sí y porque no, por su dureza de roca y su espada de bambú en nuestros cuerpos, aún no era suficiente.

Con todo, no debí alegrarme al verlo en su habitación de enfermo, conectado al tubo del suero, a las máquinas que siguen esquematizando con líneas verdes y sonidos electrónicos los impulsos de su corazón. Se trataba –se trata– de una vida, pienso ahora, pensé luego de hablar con el médico, mientras el chofer me llevaba a la esquina del accidente. Salió de la nada, un asno enorme, casi un caballo, joven, es cierto, aunque no me crea, dijo, la mirada al frente, alerta a los cambios en los semáforos, a las direccionales de los otros automovilistas. Yo veía el rostro de la ciudad, amarillo y azul a esa hora del día. Observaba el sol en los vidrios de los edificios más altos, a las mujeres caminando con prisa, el celular junto al oído y un niño de la mano, algunas.

–Y sólo el señor Tatsumi resultó herido.

¿Perdón?, susurré. El chofer siguió hablando del cofre hecho añicos y las patrullas necesarias para desviar la circulación en una avenida con gran flujo vehicular. Pronto dejé de ponerle atención; el aleteo de la mariposa negra me enloquecía tanto, que deseé quedarme sordo.

Y no era ella la única molestia. El enunciado aquel regresaba a ramalazos para golpearme en la palma de la mano. Observé mi piel, blanquísima de nuevo, como si la tinta y la sangre no hubieran sucedido jamás. Podrirse, un asno viejo, creí pensar.

–¿Perdón?

Fue el turno del chofer para no entenderme. Lo miré; parecía haber cambiado su rostro por el de un errabundo de galaxias.

–Llegamos–, susurró. Nada más.

Y bajé del auto como si no conociera una calle pavimentada. Un pie, el otro, tanteando un terreno sólo en mi percepción movedizo. Deja de inundar el aire con tu mierda, recordé antes de tallar la suela de mis zapatos contra la acera. No fue necesario, eran sólo palabras, murmuré, repetí para acallar el zumbido de la mariposa negra, posada en mi cerebro desde que la escuché contra la ventana de aquella habitación.

Sólo palabras, sólo palabras, quise convencerme. Pero era demasiado. El olor a excremento, la sensación de tener cundidas las suelas y la descripción del chofer: un accidente ocasionado por la aparición súbita de un animal enorme. Y Tatsumi como el único herido, pese a ir en el asiento del copiloto, su cabeza calva dibujando estrías a lo largo y ancho del parabrisas.

Y aún ahora no dejo de pensar que es mi culpa, que mi mano, el trazo de tinta y sangre construyó un accidente en torno al eterno servidor de la mansión Kido.

**/ – / – / – /**

Shun no se paseó por aquella avenida y tampoco se inclinó para ver la huella de los neumáticos en el asfalto. No dijo qué raro, sino "quisiera caminar un poco, por favor, siento las molestias, volveré después a la casa" luego de limpiar la suela de sus zapatos. El chofer regresó al asiento del piloto y aferró el volante con la mano derecha, la izquierda movió el retrovisor hasta que el caballero de Andrómeda se reflejó dentro. Un estremecimiento sacudió al hombre en cuanto observó la espalda del caballero, esa frágil llama verde y blanca en las ondulaciones de la tarde. Se parece cada vez más a su hermano, susurró, dio vuelta en U en una esquina prohibida. De pronto temió un Puño fantasma, una sombra idéntica al ave de fuego.

Shun se alejó sin volverse, arrastrando los pies, la mirada en el filo amarillo de la acera. Las personas lo escucharon hablar con un ser transparente, pero él no hizo caso; el aleteo de la mariposa negra y la tinta en la palma de su mano allá, en el cuarto de las fotografías, lo envolvió con un halo de vacíos blancos, de silencios, mientras sus pies se perdían entre los árboles de un parque cercano.

La tinta, mi sangre, repitió para sí por enésima vez, recargado en un tronco seco, idéntico a una falange que se abriera paso desde el sepulcro para arañar el mundo de los vivos. ¿Y si fue culpa mía?, meneó la cabeza al tiempo de ignorar la mano sucia del mendigo a quien casi siempre le obsequiaba una moneda.

El caballero caminó otro tanto y se quedó sentado en una banca hasta que el sol empezó a tocar el horizonte, a sembrar el cielo de flores anaranjadas. Luego regresó a pie a la mansión y subió las escaleras sin antes frotar las suelas en el tapete de la entrada; nunca sintió el óxido clavándole una herida pequeña en la parte posterior del brazo, ni el balanceo de la única banca olvidada por los empleados de mantenimiento del parque.

**/ – / – / – /**

Salió del hospital y, como el día que acompañó al chofer a la esquina del accidente, subió a la habitación de la gran ventana. Miró la fotografía donde su hermano lo llevaba en brazos. Sonrió al acariciar el vidrio del portarretratos, el marco sencillo que mantiene lo turbio de este tiempo lejos de sus recuerdos, del Ikki niño, del Shun bebé, ajenos ambos a las constelaciones y al poder que un cosmos pone en las manos desnudas de los guerreros.

Pero hoy no se quedó allá arriba, sentado en el sillón, viendo el suceder lento de la noche, como si se tratara de una llave mal cerrada, de un goteo negro impregnando la línea del horizonte. Hoy el caballero de Andrómeda entró a la habitación en la que siempre imaginó fantasmas colgados de las cortinas y espadas en los muros.

Y ahora está detrás de aquel gran escritorio, cercado por estanterías ahítas de lomos polvosos en tonos vino y negro; el escritorio desde donde un anciano millonario escribiera para él y sus amigos, para su hermano, un futuro sinuoso, inspirado en la oscuridad que humedece la biblioteca desde el techo.

Suspira, tiende los brazos a cada lado de una libreta enorme, abierta justo a la mitad. Luego se acomoda sobre el enorme respaldo y toma la pluma que le dieran la noche que fue a buscar a Seiya sin suerte. Le tiemblan los dedos al rodear ese objeto alargado, que por momentos pareciera guardar un corazón en el cintillo que lo parte a la mitad. Está viva, piensa el caballero, y de pronto sus brazos inertes comienzan a moverse. La mano derecha se ciñe más a la pluma y aunque lo deseara no puede contener sus movimientos, ese navegar sobre la superficie blanca que deja huellas oscuras, continuas y descendentes.

Shun observa sus propios trazos extrañado, igual que si se tratara de correspondencia que se entrega en un domicilio incorrecto. Arranca la página, la gira, la devuelve a la libreta, y luego recorre los libreros con dedos nerviosos. Aquí está bien, susurra, nadie extrañará un poco de literatura, nadie se asoma a estos versos cundidos de veneno, de palabras que los hombres aseguran no recordar.

Y el destino de la libreta alcanza al volumen elegido. Shun toma una página, la arranca y regresa a reposar en el sillón. Nuevos trazos se unen a los párrafos impresos en ese pliego amarillento y un poco más grueso que el papel de la libreta. Pero no es suficiente. La tinta sepia de la pluma devora cuanto papel le sea posible guardar en el vientre del objeto que la contiene. Y esa ansiedad, esa hambre, arrastra la mano y el brazo y las piernas del caballero de Andrómeda, quien además de rebuscar en los diarios del día y en los que cuentan los hechos de semanas anteriores, debe arrancar largos trozos del papel del baño, hojas de revista que le muestran el nuevo diseño de un auto viejo.

Y Shun regresa cada vez al sillón tachonado de plata, de gran respaldo que, pese al acojinado, parece un sembradío de púas que lo empuja hacia adelante, que casi lo recuesta sobre el enorme escritorio, bajo el polvo amarillo de luz que despide una lámpara pequeña, hecha para arrojar un poquito de día sobre documentos y pliegos en blanco.

Y al fin a la página del libro, a la hoja de la revista, al trozo de periódico y al de papel de baño los une una raíz color sepia, un filamento de tinta lleno de nudos y vueltas en el que Shun no es capaz de distinguir palabra alguna.

**/ – / – / – /**

El aleteo. Siempre el aleteo. Aquella mariposa inoculó mi mente con sus rumores fuera de horario. Escribí, llené con párrafos más de un trozo de papel, distintos uno del otro en su grosor, en su tono, en su utilidad y manufactura. Escribí en pliegos con impresión previa. Y ni así aquella mariposa negra me abandonó; por el contrario, de sus alas continuó desprendiéndose el polvillo negro que es sustancia de las noches de luna nueva, de las oscuridades hechas con bruma y tormentas por suceder.

Salí. Azoté la puerta de la biblioteca. Los goznes, al girar, estremecieron las paredes y el pasillo, el cercano barandal. Pero nadie estaba ahí para ser testigo, la mariposa negra y nada más. Por un momento, inmerso en el eco del portazo, imaginé que las alas del insecto se habían vuelto aire, polvo, nada. No fue así; detrás del eco aún me esperaba el plap-plap-plap que me volvió sordo a los sonidos ajenos a su voz.

Intenté callarlo cubriéndome con una gabardina negra y amplia que encontré en el perchero del recibidor, subiendo el cuello de la prenda para que me protegiera los oídos y el mentón del frío oculto en el fondo seco de la fuente, frío que corrió a envolverme en cuanto abrí la puerta principal y no me abandonó ni cuando me acerqué a la reja, ni cuando el vigilante se volvió para saludarme con una mano en alto.

Cualquier intento fue inútil. La mariposa extendió sus alas y cubrió mis huellas en el camino que avanza en sentido contrario al de la playa, al que conduce al departamento de Seiya. Tomó el lugar de mi sombra. A mi lado, muchos voltearon para ver a la única persona con una. Los comprendo; no es algo común ver una sombra llena de redondeces, sin titilar, siempre clara detrás de los tobillos de alguien que camina bajo una casi noche nublada.

Tengo que deshacerme de ella, susurré, para evitar que aquel insecto me escuchara. Alcé la cabeza, me asombró la rapidez del tiempo. ¿Cuándo es que había anochecido?, antes de salir de nuevo a la calle lo único fue el hospital, mi presencia en la habitación, la fotografía donde Ikki me lleva en brazos y la biblioteca, la tinta sepia y el papel, ¿cuántas horas pueden consumir actos tan sutiles como sentarse, caminar, rozar un vidrio, llenar con palabras un cuaderno?

Una zona desconocida de la ciudad se unió a aquella duda. La hizo grande, la llevó hacia otros terrenos: ¿cómo, entre edificios relucientes de ventanas, altísimos, de recibidores limpios y amueblados con terciopelo y plantas de ornato, cómo, me dije, podían existir escondrijos como aquel a donde llegué, sucios, oscuros, desde cuyas esquinas llegaba el hedor a excremento y humedad? Fue como si hubiera salido de la fecha que marcaba el calendario, como si una ciudad ajena y vieja hubiera brotado de repente en mitad de los sitios conocidos.

Y el aleteo persistía. Más potente por segundos.

Le pedí vino tinto a un mesero y me acerqué a la barra. Quizás entre el choque de vasos y el humo del tabaco densificando el aire dejaría de escuchar el rumor de la mariposa. Nada pasó; a cambio, una mirada miel y escarlata me distrajo del molesto plap-plap-plap instalado en mis canales auditivos. La contenían unas pupilas húmedas de alcohol y lágrimas, un rostro muy blanco, femenino, apenas abandonando la edad infantil.

Deslicé mi copa, arrastré el banco donde estaba sentado y saludé a la chica asintiendo en silencio, el vino en alto. Ella respondió hundiendo la mirada en un vaso pequeño, lleno de un líquido transparente y de astillas de hielo. Insistí de nuevo con mi copa en alto, cuando alzó la vista otra vez, por sus mejillas no escurría llanto, sino el rumor de las alas de la mariposa negra.

Debía extirparlo o enloquecería. Sólo se me ocurrió arrastrar a quien lo contenía hasta una puerta medio oculta al fondo del lugar y empezar a buscarlo. Enterré labios y uñas en aquella piel joven, la embalsamé con saliva, con sangre extraída a fuerza de morder y con palabras: permíteme que lo encuentre, no quiero lastimarte pero tampoco me gustaría escuchar ese aleteo aún más allá de la muerte.

No sé si la chica me oyó; ahora sólo tengo presente la fluorescencia de sus lágrimas, el escarlata de sus ojos vuelto estrías en torno a sus pupilas miel. Creí ver detrás de ellas el aleteo, el temblor negro de la mariposa. ¿Y su inocencia? Estaba burlándose.

La aferré por los hombros, la atraje hacia mí. Plap-plap-plap, escuché, eran sus palpitaciones, su corazón. Plap-plap-plap. No podía soportarlo un segundo más. En tal sonido estaban inmersas las cinco líneas, la imagen de mi hermano, los castigos de Tatsumi. Plap-plap-plap. Mis dedos vacilaron sobre los botones de su blusa. Ella se defendió escudándose con ambos brazos, empujándome. Gritando. No, quise decir, sólo estás regalándole tiempo de vida a esa mariposa, ella podría… No me escuchó. Alguien me sacó a empujones de ese sitio antes de ver su pecho desnudo, antes de averiguar si su corazón había absorbido el polvillo negro de la mariposa nocturna.

Tropecé, el tobillo torcido, las manos apoyándose en baldosas húmedas con la lluvia de aquel barrio, agua que nació gris y llegó no a lavar sino a ensuciar. Desde el suelo, antes de levantarme, vi la nube de tabaco que llenaba el lugar de donde me corrieron, la maraña de sombras, las luces mortecinas. Me puse de pie a tropezones, alisé los pliegues de la gabardina. Y el aleteo ocupó el lugar del aire, se convirtió en mi voz, en mis latidos.

Caminé pocos pasos, ¿dónde buscarlo, si era también la atmósfera y el asfalto y las paredes? Acabé apoyado en una banca, me empezaba a faltar la respiración. De momento las alas de la mariposa robaron el color de los días, tornándose claras, amarillas y coral, como hechas de diminutos peces que nadan contra la corriente. Claras, idénticas a la indumentaria de hospital. Había descubierto el lugar desde donde me atormentaba el aleteo de aquel insecto, pero no supe si sonreír. Debía regresar a la cabecera de Tatsumi.

La ciudad, como si obedeciera a mis pensamientos, a mis intenciones, me devolvió a la autopista, a las calles donde las farolas plantan conos amarillos en cada esquina. Transité por lugares conocidos, llegué al sitio del accidente, al jardín delante del hospital, donde mujeres de blanco miraban la noche sentadas en una banca.

Entré. Nadie me detuvo, nadie pidió ver una identificación ni preguntó el asunto que me llevaba a casi correr en los pasillos del tercer piso, el de los pacientes en observación. Y eso me hizo sentirme ligero, casi sonreír; no me hubiera gustado una mentira, un "tengo el turno de la noche para cuidar el sueño de uno de los enfermos". Me habrían descubierto en el temblor de mi voz, en los parpadeos repetidos a fin de ocultar dos pupilas nerviosas.

La puerta cada vez más cerca. Por un momento quise volver sobre mis huellas, o que al pasillo le crecieran mosaicos, que alguien ocupara la cama vecina. Tras empujar la puerta y escuchar la débil queja de los goznes, vi una escena idéntica a la que dejé antes, cuando nadie pudo ir a velar la convalecencia del mayordomo. Sólo pude negar con la cabeza, en silencio; la mariposa deseaba ser encontrada, quería entregarme la voz de sus alas. No hay otra explicación; de ser diferente, habría caminado en un piso incorrecto, o un paciente de nuevo ingreso me hubiera detenido desde la cama anterior.

Pero llegué hasta la cabecera de Tatsumi. Sin tropiezos, sin más presencia que la apresurada del médico de guardia. Un paso, dos más, las mantas delatando su respiración tranquila casi al alcance de mis dedos. Ahí el aleteo era más persistente. Lo encontraría. Debajo de la almohada, en el vaho con el que el aire frío delataba el aliento del enfermo. Hundí los dedos, como hice con aquella casi niña; alguna huella tenía que haber en esa maraña de tubos y lecturas de signos vitales.

El rumor de la mariposa nocturna formó un capullo alrededor mío. Nada escuché, nada noté que no fuera las mantas y la cabeza calva llena de heridas a medio cicatrizar. Nada, ni siquiera mi respiración contenida, mis manos apoyándose a uno y otro lado de una tráquea que empezaba a ceder.

Sólo me detuve hasta ver los ojos encendidos del sirviente de los Kido. Eran dos esferas negras a punto de desprenderse de aquel rostro. Y su boca abierta, buscando el aire que mis manos le arrancaban. Y sus dedos crispados, empujando aquella amenaza que atacaba su mejoría, pronta si se tomaba en cuenta la magnitud del accidente.

No aguanté más semejante espectáculo; decidí enterrarlo bajo la almohada. Debí hacerlo antes, pensé, ahora las noches lo repetirán para mí hasta el cansancio. Pero ahora no recuerdo sino la almohada blanquísima y unos pasos cada vez más cercanos, mi regreso al pasillo, a las escaleras, al jardín, a la madrugada transcurriendo por encima del alto edificio blanco, lustroso. Ni siquiera tengo presente el terror en los ojos de Tatsumi, ese que hinchara sus globos oculares y los vistiera de negro, le confío a una nueva página arrancada a la libreta. ¿Mi naturaleza es perversa al desear ver otra vez el miedo en el semblante del enfermo? Tal vez, no lo sé, tan sólo me gustaría prolongar esos minutos, atesorar esos segundos en pago parcial por tanto azote, por las demasiadas lágrimas recientes y añejas.

.

**…Continúa…**

**La autora siente cómo un poderoso cosmos se enciende a sus espaldas. No necesita voltear, escuchando el reclamo sabe ya de quién se trata:**

–**¿Qué le hiciste?**

–**¿Yoooo? ¿Y por qué supones que le hice algo a Shun…?**

**El Fénix la interrumpe:**

–**Mi hermano no escribiría eso en sus ocho sentidos, ¿qué le diste? ¡¿Qué fumó?!**

**La autora niega con la cabeza. Deberías enorgullecerte, le dice a Ikki, Shun escribió muy bonito, casi como Poe, no es necesario fumar nada para escribir. Al poderoso caballero de bronce vuelven a nacerle infinidad de signos de interrogación, como antes, cuando escuchó lo de los poetas malditos.**

–**Nii-san, Edgar Allan Poe es el autor del poema **_**El cuervo**_** y se le considera el creador del relato moderno y del de suspenso.**

**El Fénix se vuelve, pero la autora sonríe porque ha alcanzado a ver su ligero sonrojo.**

–**Muy bien, Shun, felicidades, me gustó mucho lo que escribiste, muy Poe. Otro tanto y te parecerás a Baudelaire.**

**El caballero de Andrómeda también se sonroja, no está acostumbrado a los halagos.**


	4. Detrás de las palabras

Saludos, lectores, espero estén listos ya para iniciar la semana y se encuentren muy bien.

La espera fue menor a la que calculaba, pues, creo, el capítulo no tiene tantos errores como pensé, como a veces me pasa, que debo dejarlo reposar varios días y releer. Ello, aunado a que el error de mi máquina no fue de dimensiones catastróficas, para beneplácito de Ikki y Máscara de Muerte, hizo aún más pronta esta actualización.

**SakuraK Li**: Ya ves, ninguna imaginación de Shuncito, tan inocente que se veía, ¿verdad?, pero el calvo se merecía un castigo. Muchas gracias por seguir esta "rara" celebración de fanficumpleaños, por leer y comentar. Espero te guste el desenlace de este embrollo y no tomes ningún camión o antorcha alguna…

**Alyshaluz**: Gracias por tus comentarios. Aquí mi adorable cuñadito se quedará más confundido con la escritura de su manito poeta-torturado… El calvo, tenía que desquitarse, ya verás cómo terminó eso. Espero que te guste el desenlace de este regalo de mí para mí por un año en la página.

**Tot12**: Shuncito, o tierno o siniestro es lindo, bello… ejem… Gracias por comentar y aquí el final de esta historia, donde la escritura del lindo Andrómeda se vuelve más oscura, espero lo disfrutes.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Shun Poe, sí, me gusta, muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios amiga. Aquí está el final de la historia, espero te guste, Shuncito se pondrá más oscuro, ¿tal vez un Baudelaire? No sé, ojalá, jeje, aunque su niisan me vea muy feo en estos momentos.

A todos, muchas gracias por su lectura. Pongo a su consideración el desenlace de **Tinta / Sangre **(próximamente regresaré a mi programación habitual... Eso sonó raro, ja, ja).

Copyright a Kurumada por su bello personaje, el cual me permitió convertir en un escritor maldito (¡Sí, creo que lo logré, wiiiiii! Alcanzo a ver cómo Ikki prepara su Puño Fantasma). Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer; buen provecho.

**Ficus macrophylla**

**IV**

La ciudad por la cual caminó

ha olvidado mirar tan limpio,

y el viento quiso jamás guardar

de él una queja, un suspiro.

.

.

Sólo podréis imaginarlo

es cuanto os digo;

aunque su piel

mi esqueleto arrope,

aunque enfrente sus ojos

allí, más allá del vidrio.

.

.

Porque impostura se ha vuelto

este mi nuevo nicho,

porque no existe un "su alma";

de la mía él ya se encuentra ahíto.

.

.

Imaginadlo,

o pensad si no en aquel día,

en la puerta abierta, el dintel,

en el joven que me abriría,

pues no podréis volverlo a ver.

.

.

Preguntaos también

si supo, en su pureza,

de mi hambre saciada con su miel,

de su vientre devorado,

del demonio que desde su carne

volvería a nacer.

**Capítulo 4**

**Detrás de las palabras**

Shun revuelve los cajones del escritorio, levanta la libreta, siempre abierta y cerca de la tenue luz de la lámpara, revisa los libreros, hojea más de un volumen –literatura, diccionarios, enciclopedias–, dejándolos sobre la alfombra, regresa al escritorio, piensa en un cajón oculto, en las manos blancas de las mucamas revisando algún documento sin utilidad y arrojándolo a los botes de basura o a la chimenea. Quisiera preguntarle a una de ellas y no se atreve. ¿Dónde están?, piensa.

Pero repetir la pregunta no le sirve de mucho, y tampoco su actividad. La duda persiste aunada al aleteo: ¿mató a Tatsumi anoche?

No recuerda sus ojos o su rostro a punto de reventar de terror, tampoco la huella gris en la almohada, bajo la cabeza calva del mayordomo. En cambio, tiene presente la sensación viscosa del sudor del cuello del mayordomo en sus palmas, aún ve los brazos del paciente agitando el pedestal del suero y el tubo delgado que mantiene los engranes de su organismo aceitados, girando.

El hermano menor de Ikki restregó sus manos más de una vez desde la madrugada. Dejó correr el agua en el lavabo, se miró al espejo, humedeció su rostro, su cabello. Y nada. El asco siguió, sigue, no importa si pretende ignorarlo mirando al fondo del cajón más pequeño, el que contiene una réplica de las llaves que el mayordomo guarda como si de un diamante se tratara. Y no es nada más lo viscoso de sus palmas; es el silencio de la biblioteca, lleno del chirriar de la cama junto a la ventana, junto a otra cama vacía, es la pestilencia en el aliento de Tatsumi. Y sus ruegos, los no, detente, por piedad. Aún puede escucharlos.

El asco no se ha ido y no se irá. Porque la probable muerte del mayordomo lo perpetúa entre las paredes de esta gran casa, se le ocurre de pronto al caballero al mirar el respaldo del enorme sillón. Ahí se sentaba el viejo Kido, murmura, pensando en los sutiles movimientos de su mano derecha, movimientos que no cesaron cuando el mayordomo los presentó, a él y a su hermano, ante aquel hombre, que los ignoraba, que ordenó dejar sus equipajes, a ellos mismos, en cualquier habitación, ya se ocuparía él después. Él no se sentiría un criminal, dice Shun, ¿qué hubiera hecho de saber muerto a su mayordomo?

Mataste a Tatsumi, acusan desde el pasillo superior, interrumpiendo los recuerdos y las suposiciones del caballero. Eres un asesino, lo mataste. Y Shun se cubre los oídos, se oculta detrás del escritorio, exprime polvo de las cortinas al estrujar la tela. Intentos vanos; las escondidas no es algo que se juegue junto a un grito que localizaría a su amigo incluso después de contar hasta un millón.

Esa voz… Ahora no va a asustarme, susurra el caballero y se pone en pie, la mano derecha aferrando la cortina que ha encerrado desde siempre un pedazo de noche en esa biblioteca. Recuerda el timbre ronco, le es tan familiar.

**/ – / – / – /**

–Servirá para desahogarte.

–Lo siento–. A Shun le tranquiliza la luna negra; así, para esa sombra, su llanto pasará inadvertido. O eso espera el caballero.

Mientras, la sombra, como si blandiera una daga frente al hermano menor de Ikki, sostiene un objeto fino, un poco alargado. Las pupilas de Shun reflejan dos lunas blanquísimas en cuarto creciente.

–Para desahogarte–, insiste el extraño. Y su voz iguala a una letanía deslizándose desde el embarcadero hasta el horizonte, línea invisible a tales horas de la noche.

Esos acordes, junto al luminoso riachuelo color jade–esmeralda que escurre desde los ojos del extraño, crean una hipnosis en medio de la que el brazo derecho de Shun se levanta, sólo un poco por encima de su estatura, y toma el objeto que le ofrecen, manipulándolo con el dedo índice y el pulgar, vigilando siempre que la presión no sea excesiva, de lo contrario el tesoro más valioso jamás buscado podría terminar hecho cenizas o en el suelo. Y todo gracias a su falta de cuidado.

–Y-yo…

Cuando el confuso verde de aquellos ojos es un recuerdo, Shun se encuentra con una pluma en la mano derecha y restos de luna en los mechones que cubren a medias su rostro. El caballero vuelve a sentarse en el primer escalón, ahora vuelto una lámina de plata, y mira la pluma. No separa la vista del cintillo puesto justo a la mitad.

Andrómeda clava el índice en la finísima punta, no puede evitarlo. Tal vez así deje de verlos, piensa. Quiere olvidar esos ojos, ese fuego jade o esmeralda cuya luz, sin embargo, no alumbró ni un instante a la sombra que lo contenía.

–Los ojos… la sombra…

No sabe si aquello fue real. Debió haberlo sido, supone, o no estaría derramándose un poco de tinta oscura en sus dedos.

Pero no, más bien fue como presenciar la materialización de un sueño, como si un leopardo negro, moteado de verde, se hubiera acurrucado delante de él sólo para evaporarse. Shun sonríe, de repente se le ocurre que gritar y acuclillarse fue demasiado.

–Creo que será mejor que regrese –susurra y se pone de pie. Un vistazo hacia lo alto, no sabe en qué momento el cielo empezó a ser naranja.

**/ – / – / – /**

Quién eres. Quién eres, insisto. Muéstrate. Nada. La palabra, la orden de antes, cerca del muelle, no tiene ahora ninguna respuesta, a excepción del eco. No te tengo miedo, grito. Pero el eco sigue haciendo alto y ancho y profundo el silencio de la biblioteca.

Un instante y las acusaciones vuelven a llenar el techo y los muros. Tú lo mataste, me dicen. Imagino un dedo negro apuntándome desde el recibidor, desde cada ventana. Mientes, respondo, no es cierto, pero de nada estoy seguro. Por eso necesito las páginas que escribí antes de salir a aquel rincón saturado de humo.

No es cierto, no he matado a nadie, repito, blando mi afirmación delante del librero, como si amenazara a un enemigo oculto en las sombras. Mira, y mi puño es un montón de pétalos de cosmos contenido. Aquí está la prueba, sonrío; las páginas que había buscado sin suerte despliegan sus párrafos junto a la pequeña lámpara, justo donde las busqué más de una vez.

Las tomo como si fueran a resquebrajarse de un momento a otro, como si un suspiro fuera capaz de borrarlas del mundo. No se parecen a una de las ilusiones de mi hermano, estas páginas son trozos sólidos, reales; en ellas está contenida mi defensa contra semejante acusación.

No es culpa mía, ni lo de Tatsumi ni lo de aquel tugurio. Fuiste tú, fue tu pluma, mira, toma, lee lo que estuve escribiendo antes de salir. En hojas impresas y en el papel limpio de un cuaderno el efecto es el mismo. Lo que se escribe con la pluma que me diste se hace realidad.

Esa sombra me utilizó para hacerlo, se me ocurre, por eso fue a donde está el departamento de Seiya y me entregó la pluma. Eso debe ser, esa tinta sepia no es común; la he visto negra, roja, azul y verde, pero no sepia, por lo menos no en un objeto tan lujoso, con ese aire de seriedad.

Fuiste tú, grito a nadie. Cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca, empieza a perfilarse la sombra con las dos fogatas verdes a la altura de los ojos. Sí, es la misma persona; a través de mí cometió su crimen. Fuiste tú, repito mientras me acerco a él.

–¿Ya lo comparaste?

Su pregunta me frena, no sé hacia dónde voltear, tampoco estoy seguro de a qué se refiere.

–Míralo, lee tus propias palabras.

Cedo, aunque sospecho una trampa detrás de esa sugerencia. Comparar… Claro, lo que estaba buscando con lo que escribí de regreso del hospital. Vuelvo a sentarme al escritorio, tomo los pliegos y los extiendo bajo la luz apenas amarilla de la lámpara. Recojo palabras con la mirada. Una página, otra, la que arranqué de la revista, la que tiene poemas traducidos del francés. No, n-no concuerdan, p-pero…

Silencio. Apenas me doy cuenta de que el aleteo de aquella mariposa nocturna se ha ido. ¿Lo ves?, fueron tus propios actos, oigo, y no caerán sino sobre tu conciencia, la voz repta, se vuelve un siseo que se arrastra sobre la alfombra de las habitaciones, que dibuja líneas de humedad en el techo del recibidor. Yo, no pude, aún me defiendo, aún busco una explicación al nulo parecido de los párrafos, yo nunca lo haría, susurro, y leo: "No puedo encontrar a ese insecto, debió haberse perdido, empieza a molestarme su aleteo", enunciado tan distinto al: "Nada noté… ni siquiera mi respiración contenida, mis manos apoyándose a uno y otro lado de una tráquea que empezaba a ceder" que resalta entre lo que escribí a mi regreso.

Escucho una carcajada. Son esos los actos de un ser noble, de un benefactor con el título de Caballero de Athena, oigo, me protejo, las risas roncas y las palabras con el filo de una daga me duelen sobre la piel, me duelen como le dolieron a Ikki los azotes de Tatsumi en aquella habitación, en aquella soledad. Me duele; todo es mi culpa.

Y no conforme con eso, está la niña del bar; porque era una niña, tal vez aguardando por su madre fuera de los privados, tal vez víctima de algún extorsionador; tú añadiste un ataque a las humillaciones a las que está acostumbrada, caballero, escucho.

¡Cállate! Mi grito convierte el discurso de la sombra en una risita infantil. Ahora ya no tienes defensa, arremete, y siento cómo el fuego jade–esmeralda de sus pupilas penetra mi cuello, cómo escurre para vestirme con su fluorescencia. Si no te hubiera distraído el aleteo, la ocurrencia de encontrarlo en el hospital…

Por favor, suplico casi con silencios, imaginando una Tormenta Nebular en torno al cuerpo de quien me sacara de ese lugar. Un empleado que sólo hacía su trabajo, un joven de blanco, negro y mezclilla que para recibir su paga debe lidiar con borrachos y atacantes de niñas solas.

Al fin lo entiendes, me dicen; detrás de tus palabras de antes de salir se encuentra tu visita a ese tugurio, al hospital, tus intentos de asesinato y de violación, escribiste perdido y el viento apagó una vela en una ciudad al otro lado del mundo, escribiste aleteo y un barco de vela se hundió; así funcionan algunos hechizos… Pero podrías intentar escribir con claridad lo que deseas, los efectos de tales palabras quizás hagan de ti un guerrero más poderoso que cualquiera de los caballeros de oro, vamos, piénsalo, toma la pluma y un trozo de papel, pule tu caligrafía, escribe el nombre de tu hermano.

Ikki, pienso. Lo extraño, me preocupa; después de enfrentar a Poseidón, a Kanon, volvió a desaparecer, como siempre. Quisiera verlo, asegurarme de que está bien; no importa si puede regresar de cualquier infierno las veces que quiera, en cuanto se le dé la gana. Quiero verlo porque la voz de la sombra se cuela dentro de mis oídos aunque los tenga cubiertos. Escribe su nombre. Ikki. El Fénix. Por él estás aquí. Por su culpa la isla de Andrómeda. Por causa suya Tatsumi, las torturas, los entrenamientos. Porque llamó a esta puerta. Porque debió dejarte llorar de hambre. Porque no te mató cuando debió hacerlo. Vamos, véngate. Él te obliga a pelear pese a que te niegas a hacerlo. Él, Ikki…

Y repito su nombre, y lo rodeo con recuerdos para olvidarme de la pluma. Sonrío, cierro los ojos, mi hermano marca sus puños en el tronco del gran roble, mis ojos húmedos se reflejan en la copa que contiene la bebida con la que celebramos su retorno, veo asombrado la enorme fotografía de la Tierra junto a mi hermano, los dos sentados en el suelo de un orfanato del que escapamos cuando Ikki oyó que nos separarían.

No funciona. La sombra me ve alargar el brazo y tomar la libreta, la pluma. Ikki, no, esto no está bien, susurro. Aun así acciono el mecanismo que deja la punta al descubierto, mi hermano, gracias a él estoy vivo, me ha salvado tantas veces. Y no importa, mis palabras son la atmósfera bajo la que paso las páginas que el difunto Kido llenó hace años. No, suplico, veré mi letra al final, el relato de lo que le hice a esa pobre niña, el de la agonía de Tatsumi. Y entonces el nombre de Ikki será un suspiro, nada. Y escribiré, no podré evitarlo.

Vamos, caballero, escribe la forma en que tu hermano perderá su cosmos, retrátalo perdido en medio del millón de puertas que tiene el infierno, consuma tu venganza, me dicen, la voz es suave, un lienzo de seda deslizándose sobre la piel de una mujer. Sí, y luego podría relatar mi olvido, pienso, de esa manera los remordimientos quedarán confinados a esa habitación de miles de puertas, sin ventanas. Junto a Ikki.

Sí, encaro a la sombra, apoyo la pluma en una de las últimas páginas de la libreta, en la parte superior. Un punto color sepia. Eso es, puedes hacerlo, escucho antes de trazar las primeras letras, antes de retirar la primera perla del collar, dejando que se desgrane…

–Mírame.

Y leo y escribo a un tiempo:

_En el principio nadie fuiste,_

_Shun de Andrómeda._

_Un coágulo y nada más,_

_un trozo de carne_

_arrojado al mundo._

_Quítate el nombre_

_y déjalo junto a la urna,_

_olvida tu título_

_como si no te importara,_

_y camina hacia el final._

_Avanzo, no sé por qué senderos. Avanzo y los cristales se clavan en mis plantas, son huellas de sangre y semen las que voy dibujando, con las que nadie me encontrará, huellas secas al sólo plasmarlas, secas y transparentes, difusas en esta noche donde en vez de árboles, por encima de mi cabeza, los patíbulos se dan la mano y charlan sobre lo ligero que se volvió el último péndulo, cuerpo que permaneció meses enredado entre los azotes del viento. Oigo sus cuchicheos, sinónimo de mis huellas, y quisiera detenerme y orar de rodillas al Santo Patrón de las Horcas Olvidadas, al de los Andares sin Punto de Arribo. Pero no puedo. El camino tira de su único habitante, yo, jalándome hacia una línea fluorescente que destaca entre sombras y penumbras, verdiblanca en medio de tanto negro. Y no quiero seguir. Quiero quedarme, quedarme a ver cómo crece musgo sobre los cristales._

_Sigue caminando._

_Aparta las malas hierbas_

_que cubren tu ruta_

_y avanza._

_Planta una mandrágora a tus pies,_

_Sin Nombre,_

_planta un cadalso,_

_pon oro y perlas a tu cetro_

_y erígete señor sobre tal reino._

_Es una ciudad extraña la que detiene el sendero de las horcas. Toco un muro y se desvanece cual si fuera una alucinación. Digo ciudad por así nombrarla, para darle una forma familiar dentro de mi mente. Cubos, jardines, barandales, puentes, semáforos, carreteras, autos, trenes, pasos peatonales, gente que se dirige al trabajo: ciudad, yo te cubro con las aguas bautismales. Si la designara Fondo, Agujero Profundísimo, Nada que horroriza, podría estar designándolo Territorio Eterno por el que se mueven y se transmiten los Miedos de los Hombres._

_Da tu cuello,_

_Sin Nombre._

_Con prontitud dáselo_

_a esas falanges blancas._

_Que lo expriman,_

_que tu cuerpo_

_exude saliva y entrañas._

_Vierte en aquellos dedos_

_tu vida,_

_tu última gota de existencia._

_Me entregaré al nudo de la cuerda. Sonriente, como si me probara la corbata para un baile. Preferible la horca antes que embalsamar con esta tinta el nombre de un hermano. Antes vaciarme de aliento, quebrar mi cuello, arrancar mi lengua, vomitar mi corazón y mi sangre toda. Sí, voy a asomarme igual que lo haría por una ventana, y llenaré mis pulmones con el aire al otro lado del nudo, aire esterilizado, aire sin esporas. Sólo maderos podridos serán testigos de mi ejecución. Y crujirán bajo la noche para despedirme. Pero nunca podré escucharlos. Nunca, ni en el infierno de los suicidas, donde el picor de mil cuerdas y enjambres de quejas de pino atormentan por la eternidad a los ahorcados._

_Asciende ese peldaño,_

_otro otro otro,_

_sigue el sinuoso camino que_

_para ti_

_señala mi voz,_

_Sin Nombre._

_Párate sobre el banco_

_un instante, luego_

_empújalo con los pies._

_Ninguna utilidad reporta;_

_en la soga te sostendrás._

_Es hermoso este aire, niisan, respiro diamantes color de la noche vueltos arena. No te asustes al saber que lo negro es mi cobijo; aún recuerdo la luz. La rocé antes de venir aquí, y la tendré presente siempre. Eran hilos, hilos entre mis manos, hilos de fluorescencia humedeciéndome las palmas y las yemas, sí, me acuerdo. La luz ocurrió luego de romperse mi cuello, apresado en aquella soga. Sólo un poco después y luego nada. El cadalso, también lo recuerdo bien. La madera, los escalones hacia lo alto, la silla pequeña que aliviaba mi cuerpo en los últimos instantes. De tales medusas se compone lo negro que me arropa ahora, niisan, de tales partículas. Pero no deberías llorar (sí, te escucho fuerte y claro aunque de tus ojos nazcan silencios). Prefiero que enciendas una vela; quizá pueda tocar sus hilos amarillos otra vez como entonces._

_No te engañes,_

_Sin Nombre:_

_observas_

_el mármol de un sepulcro,_

_la luna definiendo_

_los brazos de la cruz;_

_pero tu aliento está disperso,_

_nadie te lleva flores,_

_ninguno te rezará…_

No lo esperabas, ¿cierto?, si dudas de mi palabra puedes releer –porque, seguro, te asomaste sobre mi hombro y seguiste cada uno de mis trazos–; ese es mi escrito, eso es lo que ha de suceder, sólo me resta sentarme otra vez en el sillón; la muerte me alcanzará, digo, me miro los dedos llenos de tinta al tiempo de preguntar quién fue ese que vertió esas frases color sepia en un simple trozo de papel.

La sombra calla, la sombra da un vuelco, la sombra arremete contra las cortinas, luego inunda la biblioteca con la fetidez de su aliento. Y ríe. Una risa como de cristales rotos, ¿por qué?

No es locura si así lo piensas, oigo, su decir escurre como antes, cuando me sugirió que escribiera acerca de mi hermano, lo hiciste muy bien, alma noble, limpiándote al entregar tu vida sin dudar. No entiendo, interrumpo.

De haber estado lejos de la impureza del mundo, confinado en una torre sin jamás salir, tendrías el corazón tan limpio como el de un bebé occidental que no requiriera del bautismo, dicen. Tu hermano mayor evitó que te llevaran entonces, en aquel callejón, luego las batallas mancharon no sólo tus manos, cada golpe no hizo añicos tu armadura nada más, no, siguen diciendo. El envase no era el adecuado para que se vertiera ahí una esencia divina, estaba ligeramente polvoso y manchado de barro, y tu última escritura fue como un lienzo retirando esa suciedad, susurran. Y no entiendo. No es necesario que entiendas, sonríen, saben lo que hay en mi cabeza.

–¡¿Quién eres?!

Ninguna palabra acerca de un nombre, de una nacionalidad. La respuesta es un montón de páginas casi sobre mi rostro. Las levanto de la alfombra, son dos o tres, no, cuatro; y parecían tantas, como si conformaran la mitad de un libro.

Igual que con las imágenes de Ikki, la curiosidad me hace verlas, leerlas con atención. En las tres primeras, llenadas a máquina (vieja, con un defecto que vuelve casi indistinguible la letra S), hay un cuerpo tomado, un engaño a través del cual se obtienen favores y cercanías con la víctima, cuya alma deja de existir. En la parte superior de la última hoja está escrito, en azul, un nombre de esos que abundan en los libros científicos, un nombre extrañísimo, _Ficus macrophylla_, acompañado de su definición: se trata de una higuera estranguladora, una planta parásita que mata al árbol huésped, llegando a ser un árbol independiente. La letra es mala pero legible. La última página es una hoja arrancada a un libro. Es gruesa, parece crepitar entre mis dedos. La tinta azul de antes subraya la parte final de un párrafo, "olvidando, ¡no!, fingiendo olvidar, esos igualitarios a contrapelo, ¡que todos nosotros hemos nacido marcados por el mal!"*, y hace una anotación en la esquina: "Todos, menos tú, Shun de Andrómeda; ahora eres digno". Sigo sin entender.

De pronto se me ocurre que se trata de una sentencia, aunque no lo comprenda del todo. Hago una pelotita con las hojas y las arrojo a un rincón, repito la pregunta: –¡¿Quién eres?!

Nada. Ni las cortinas agitándose, ni el dedo que me acusa, ni la sensación de una serpiente alrededor de mi cuello, ni siquiera páginas nuevas. Sólo sucede la noche atrapada en la biblioteca.

No pasó, no pasó, no pasó, grito mientras subo corriendo la escalera. Escucho a las mucamas al fondo del pasillo. Una limpia el jarrón, el enorme espejo enmarcado en plata; la otra comenta la ligera mejoría del mayordomo, aunque su recuperación será mucho más lenta luego de un misterioso ataque, el cual ya investigan las autoridades. Puedo percibir su sonrisa suave, sus hombros relajados; tendrán más tiempo antes de que, otra vez, llenen la planta alta y la baja con apresuramientos que obedecen a las órdenes roncas de Tatsumi.

No… Corro hasta la habitación de la gran ventana, donde me espera la fotografía de Ikki conmigo en brazos. Un último "no pasó" cuelga de mis labios, como un hilillo de sangre. Extiendo las manos, me arrojo sobre el portarretratos. No pasó, dime que no pasó, hermano.

Me acerco al balcón, salgo. Afuera, una nube color plomo, enorme cubre con un trozo de noche el día. N-no es nada, no pasó nada, sonrío; de mi lenguaje sólo estas ruinas quedan, esta súplica inmersa en una afirmación. Me derrumbo, la espalda contra la pared, la fotografía aún en la mano. De pronto hay sangre, la siento impregnándome la palma izquierda, donde escribí aquel enunciado roto en cinco. Estrello el portarretratos contra el suelo. No pasó, no pasó, y estas heridas son porque se me resbaló la fotografía; fue un descuido y nada más, pero lo arreglaré sustituyendo el marco, digo hasta convencerme, aprieto mi colgante de estrella como no lo hice afuera del departamento de Seiya. No pienso entrar de nuevo en la biblioteca.

.

.

*Tomado de "Nuevas notas sobre Edgar Poe", de Charles Baudelaire. Texto incluido en _Edgar Allan Poe_. Editorial Antonio Machado libros, pág. 89.

.

.

**P-pero, mi hermano es incapaz, cómo él pudo… ¡Tú tienes toda la culpa, escritora de quinta!**

**La autora hace caso omiso a los reclamos del caballero. Se acerca a Shun con una caja pequeña, negra, de terciopelo. Te lo dije, está bien loca, ¿quién en sus ocho sentidos escribiría tales disparates?, escucha. Es Máscara Mortal, que después de buscar y preguntar a los encargados de la librería más cercana, se decidió por un grueso libro de Isabel Allende.**

–**Eso le repugnará a mi musa, y a mí tampoco me gusta–, dice la autora, sonriendo. El caballero muestra su asombro abriendo una boca de más o menos ocho centímetros de diámetro. –Sí, Shun me dijo lo que planeaban…**

**Ikki ve con severidad a su hermano.**

–**Es que niisan, eso no está bien, lo siento, tuve que hacerlo–, dice, baja la mirada apenado.**

**El Fénix niega con la cabeza, luego mira el cuello de su hermano.**

–**¿Qué es eso?–pregunta. Shun se sonroja y la autora responde:**

–**Es la medalla que le otorgan al merecedor del premio Nobel de Literatura. Me gustó mucho lo que escribiste–, agrega, dirigiéndose a Shun.**

**Ikki ve la alhaja que le regalaron a su hermano, un perfil de una cara, en la otra un joven sentado, escribiendo, al parecer con los ojos cerrados, ante una mujer con un arpa pequeña. Pariente de Mime, piensa, sonríe; por esta vez así voy a dejarlo, dice, ¿o amenaza?**

–**Pero, pero… Oye, no, habíamos quedado en algo, ¿y ahora qué hago yo con este libro?**


End file.
